Episode 3
"Skate 3 - I am Eros, and Eros is Me!? Face Off! Hot Springs on Ice" (第3滑走: 僕がエロスでエロスが僕で！？ 対決！温泉 on ICE, Dai san Kassō: Boku ga Erosu de Erosu ga Boku de!? Taiketsu! Onsen on ICE) is the third episode of Yuri!!! on Ice. Synopsis Following his promise to arrange short programs for both Yuuri and Yuri, Victor gives Yuri the program "In Regards to Love: Agape" and Yuuri "In Regards to Love: Eros" for the upcoming "Hot Springs on Ice" competition. The winner of the competition will determine who Victor will coach. The episode centers upon how both Yuuri and Yuri try to find emotions that portray their short program - Yuri in trying to understand unconditional love, and Yuuri discovering sexual love. On the day of the competition, Yuri goes first, but eventually concedes to Yuuri while watching the latter's program without waiting to hear the official results, and chooses to return home to Russia to train under his former coach Yakov. Summary Victor demonstrates the choreography for the arrangements himself; Yuri manages to memorize the program after seeing Victor perform it only once, and Yuuri is a bit nervous about being able to pull off his own–especially since, after seeing Victor skate it, he admits with a husky shudder: "His skating is so sexy I feel like it could make even a man like me pregnant…" Victor vows, though, to put Yuuri on the medal stand with a gentle caress of his thumb over Yuuri’s lips. Over the course of their training, Yuri and Yuuri start to bond a bit, and Yuuri even works up the nerve to ask Yuri to teach him a few difficult moves he’s been trying to master that Yuri excels at. But they both struggle with the meaning of their songs: Yuuri cannot understand what it means to be sexy, and Yuri just wants to be the best and can’t grasp this concept of an unconditional, all-encompassing love. They eventually manage it, though–Yuuri channels his love for katsudon, indulgent and languid and sensual, when he performs eros; and Yuri recalls an old memory of him and his grandfather, someone he loves and misses very much. The Hot Springs on Ice is upon them, and they realize they have no costumes yet. To their surprises, Victor has brought all of his old costumes with him and allows them to pick any one they want to wear. Yuuri winds up choosing the very first costume he ever saw Victor wear. They’ve decided that if Yuri wins, Victor will return to Russia and focus on him alone, helping him through his Senior Debut. Victor asks Yuuri what he wants if he wins, and Yuuri responds, “…I want you to stay, and I want us to eat katsudon together.” Victor agrees with a smile. Yuri is first up, and he skates magnificently, but even as he finishes his program, he realizes that he hasn’t grasped agape completely–he has been too focused on skating the program well to fully focus on the theme of love, and Victor will see that. Yuuri is about to step out onto the ice, and Victor asks him why, if he has the talent, can’t he ever manage to show it when he needs to? Yuuri thinks it’s because he lacks self-confidence. But he then hugs Victor and vows that “I’m going to go out there and be the best katsudon!” Victor replies, saying, “I’m certain you will. I love katsudon.” Yuuri skates well–he messes up the program a little bit, but he is beautiful and enthralling and captures the audience completely, clearly conveying his eros through his skating. Victor clearly agrees with them, since he wolf-whistles at Yuuri with a wide grin. After Yuuri’s skate, before the results have even been announced, Yuri is already dragging his suitcase out of the rink. When stopped by Yuuko, he explains that he doesn’t need to hear the results to know that Victor has made his choice. Out on the ice, Victor announces that he’ll be coaching Yuuri. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *On some encouraging signs for Yuuri, his name is written as "Katuki" instead of "Katsuki". *Yuri Plisetsky's mother was supposed to make an appearance,, but was cut out due to lack of time. Category:Anime Category:Season One